(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with an automatic controlling device made to control both focusing and the shutter operation with a single electromagnetic operating device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The auto-focus camera has been recently practiced and the electromagnetic release camera and electric shutter automatically releasing the shutter and controlling the exposure have been already practiced. However, any of them is to have the operation controlled by an electromagnetic operating device.
The above mentioned auto-focus camera mostly uses an electric shutter. In such a case, respective electromagnetic operating devices for focusing and exposure control are provided and are delayed in the operating time so that, when one is performing a controlling operation, the other will be idle and thus there have been many wastes in the formation.
According to the above mentioned conventional auto-focus camera, as the duplicative electromagnetic operating devices are arranged in separated positions, the auto-focus operating mechanism and shutter mechanism will operate in the separated positions within the camera body but, as the mechanisms of both must cooperate with each other in the operation, there has been a problem in that the design and assembly is very complicated.